Motherhood
by brownbagspecial
Summary: When I was younger my mother would always tell me that nothing was more beautiful than raising a family. What a load of crap! I love my kids, I do. But you try to raise 2 teen wolves and 1 confused daughter. It ain't as easy as it sounds. R&R Rated M for sexual content and laungage.


This is for missminniemosue1996 for asking me to continue LeahxOc's story and as promised here it is.

Baseball game today...was weird as heck.

LPOV

I always thought if I had children they would be conceived with the love of my life in the most romantic way possible. My ideas were candles, an erotic bath, sweet caresses and whispered words. I dreamed big, way too big.

My first child I'd ever given birth to wasn't made that way. In reality he was made through a drunken one night stand with my (future) love of my life after my (past) love of my life's vow renewal ceromony. Classy huh?

Child #1

There was no secret that Sam Uley and Emily Young-Uley were THE couple of La Push. They 'were a match made in heaven', 'belonged together', 'were soul mates'. Makes me want to puke 'till this day. But believe it or not I watched these two blossom into what they are now: Assholes. But I'm not bitter now and I wasn't then.

I was present at the wedding 5 years prior to this ceromony. Yes after Jacob practically forced me into Emily's tasteless lime green Maid of Honor dress, I was too done. Sure was I crying inside? Yes. Did I want to snatch that damn veil from Emily's face or strangle Sam with his ridiculous green bow tie? Guilty as Charge. But I was okay.

My mom kept telling me that if I saw that he moved on with my own eyes I would feel better. I did, I endured the pain and silenced my hurt for about 5 years and I let it out because I had to watch all over again. This time I wasn't alone.

My best friend, David was there to tag along with me as my date. As soon as he heard about this little bash he declared himself my date; I appreciated because Lord knows I didn't want to show up to another town function without a date yet again. "I have no idea what's going on right now," He leaned closely to me his breath fanning down the side of my neck. I shrugged, I seriously didn't know what was going on either. I tried to focus on what was being said to understand more.

"Emily, I love you so much. I have NEVER felt this way towards someone and I'm glad you were the one to give me this feeling. You are my only love, my heart, soul, body belongs to you and always have belonged to you. When I'm with you I have no past to look back at, I only look at you and all that you've given me. And after 5 years I'm glad that I wake up and see the beautiful face of my future,"Sam said sniffling. No past?

I downed my glass of wine. "No past my ass." I mumbled. I will not even subject you to the torture of Emily's vows. They're twice as bad, but I remember that they took a toll on me. The minute the party started I gravitated to the bar.

"Not feeling too joyful tonight?"David asked me. I grunted at him and kept on drinking. "You know Leah, I don't think this will make you feel better if you just drank your depression away." He was so uncharacteristicaly responsible that night-well for a second anyway.

"Y'know what would make me feel better? If my best friend would have a threesome with me and my yummy boyfriend Vodka,"I gave him my shot glass. He reluctantly drank it and smiled.

30 minutes later

"Y'know what is wrong with me? Huh? Do ya?" I slurred.

"You're drunk?"

"No, siilly. I think I have a birth mark on my forehead that says: 'Fug me ova.' My Cousin an' Sam,"I stuttered. "Y'know what? How dare he fug me ova with such a tiny dick? I dunno but he just keeps fugging me ova anyways," Obviously I was serverly drunk. "But You? You don't fug me though. Why won't chu fug me Day?"

"You know what I think? Hey,-you-HEY! Look at me. I think we should just have sex."

"Let's do it."

Walking through the woods drunk was just the funniest thing ever. When we finally got up to my room, we started sucking face. Ever see two drunk people make out? Well just picture alot of giggling and drool and there you have it. I was feeling all on him-no I was literally clinging on him. Now I wasn't pass out and puke drunk, but I wasn't my most balanced either.

He threw me on the bed with a vengence, I giggled as he started to remove all of my clothing through our drunken stupor. Everything was all fun and games until he actually entered me. It was that type of feeling that felt so good we both sobered up. But we couldn't stop ourselves. "No more Mr. Nice Guy for you Leah,"He whispered into my ear as he moved inside of me smoothly.

Sorry Sucky and very unromantic lemon in the world, but don't worry the future ones are waay better.

PS I was just winging it with the drunk speech. Tell me if I was accurate or not. I haven't been plastered in a while


End file.
